King of the Monsters Part 3
by Scorpina
Summary: Another transformation took place, Garou has grown stronger since his last encounter with Gyoro Gyoro. Yet the power is getting to be too much. Where to go, what to do from this moment on is something Garou contends with. Matters aren't helped much when the S Class is breathing down his neck!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- broken promise.

It was strange times. Never has Garou felt so free and yet so trapped before. He was flying, for the first time he was in the skies where people dream of being. He felt the wind against his face, the resistance of air on his body. The idea of him being able to go anywhere at any time on a whim was the best part of it all. However, despite this sense of freedom, the trapped sensation outweighed the euphoric freedom he obtained. He changed again, but the transformation was only getting worst. Most of his energy has gone into maintaining his current state. It was difficult for him to go from a behemoth monster to his human size, even harder still to keep it. He fights his own body every day. Trying to contain this growing power brewing under his skin. His will keeps everything together, his strength prevents his body from falling into chaos.

He knows if he ever lets go of his current form, there maybe no going back. For now, he does what he always does. He gets stronger.

Today was a sparring session with an unlikely opponent. Garou was high above the mountains where Bang's dojo resides, he could see cities from are wide from the height he flew. No one could strike him from this distance. At least, he thought so.

The clear, clam skies were something to enjoy. Until he heard it. Turing just enough, he watched as shuriken just miss the side of his face. "Hmm, not bad." He said.

Then, more came, from down below a barrage erupted! Shurikens were flying at him every which way! He could avoid and deflect them all with great ease, until one came up and flashed a bright light. He wasn't quite prepared for that one! He then felt it, bouncing right off the middle of his head, right between the eyes. One hit its mark.

"DAMN IT!" he roared.

"I TOLD YOU I COULD HIT YOU!"

"LUCKY SHOT!" Down below was Shuriken Star. She continued her attack, sending the projectiles up and towards Garou. Still, he was too fast, even for his first time flying, he just about mastered using the air currents to his advantage. He could turn on a dime and drop out of the sky and avoid the strikes.

It was time to bring the battle to the ground. He dive-bombed from the skies above, aiming right for Star, but he knew she would avoid his strike. She could deek either left or right, flip back or drop to her knees. Or, if she was brash enough, she could try and land a blow as he comes down at her. "Predictable." Garou said. There weren't many moves she could make, however he was anticipating them.

He was about a foot away from her when she did so something unexpected. She jumped onto his back! Shifting the weight, he was forced to the ground, but was quick to his feet as she was. The two stood ready, Garou watching and waiting. "You do know, I can beat you easily," said Garou.

"True, but still, it's fun to see you mess up." Star said with a smirk on her face.

"I don't mess up!"

"Then come at me bro!"

She was waiting for him to make the first move! Garou kept low to the ground, walking on his hands and feet to throw her off. It's hard to judge someone's movements on all fours. "Let me guess, something you learned from Watchdog man?"

"Lucky guess."

Star grinned as she decided to make the first move. Running straight ahead to Garou… only to be stopped by her own shurikens! She never noticed him grabbing them out of the sky! Star was pinned to the tree and couldn't break free. "Damn it!" she muttered. "I should have known…"

Garou's cocky smirk grew. "And you said I mess up?"

"Shut up and unpin me."

He took his time getting Star unpinned from the tree, much to her dismay. But he just had to rub it in. He knew her every move with these damn things. He also picked up on her chakra blocking skills too. That wasn't a fun night when he thought it would be amusing to see how well she could work with one arm. Especially when she bragged she could beat someone with one arm. Still, she should have known better. This was Garou, the prodigy. Once unpinned, he promptly handed her back her weapons. The smirk on his face didn't vanish. "I win!"

"Next time!" she said.

"And I look forward to it."

Star spent some time gathering her weapons. Some she had no idea where they went to, which meant she would have to make more later on. Yet with most of her arsenal replenished, it was time to go back. Star kept looking at his wings. "You did really well considering it was your first time flying."

He sneered. "I wouldn't have to worry about it if I didn't have these damn things in my back."

"I think it suits you."

He was is still covered in scales, yet, his body isn't quite his own anymore. His once armored scale flesh has been broken up into pieces; coils of serpents and demonic dragon now make up his mass. They are kept coiled and hidden out of sight for the most part. Garou missed the days where his flesh was all a single form and color. His feet and hands still resembled human anatomy except with the scales and claws. Up the side of his neck were gills he has yet and refuses to try. His body wasn't quite what it use to be, however he had the strength to preserve one aspect of his humanity. His face. He made certain that remained as unaltered as possible. His white hair remained as it was. His eyes solid red with black lenses, his teeth nearly normal but jagged. His ears pointed just enough to be noticed. His demonic serpent tail was hard not to miss, and the wings that blended into the darkness seamlessly. "You know, you don't look that bad to be honest." Said Star.

"Yeah, sure. Coming from someone who hangs around this all day." Garou snapped back.

"Oh shut up and take the compliment," said Star. "Besides, I heard from the others what you looked like the last time. This doesn't seem too bad." Despite his changes, Star never treated him any different. She spoke to him the same as she always did, and Garou does with her as well. They don't go out in public as much due to his new look, however, Star was working on a way to try and get him out into the world once more. If anything, they venture out at night. In the darkness hardly anyone ever sees him, sometimes Star even loses him in the shadows!

With the sparring done for the day, it was time to make their way back to the dojo. But as they did, Garou paused, noticing an odd number of cars down at the foot of the mountain. "Those are Hero association cars, aren't they?" he asked.

Star tried to see for herself, but her eyes refused to see that far down. "If they are, I wonder what this is about."

Garou growled. "Three guesses," he said bitterly. "Now what do they want with me? I didn't do anything wrong!"

"We don't know for sure if that's the case…"

"Don't sugar coat this, it is the case. Why else would they be here?"

She sighed. It was true, there was no reason for the Heroes Association to be here. It was about Garou, and it was time they see what they wanted this time.

They made their way down and into the dojo. There were twenty members of the association standing in the room led by Sitch. Silverfang appeared flustered. "Garou, we have come to place you into quarantine until farther notice."

"Quarantine? For what?!" demanded Star.

"We are aware of a breech in promise made by Garou himself. Under the guideline he was not to consume any more monsters until proven that it will no longer affect him and curb the growth of his monsterfication. It's clear that he has broken the rule." Sitch pulled out reports from concerned citizens on the appearance of Garou, and how he has changed since he was last seen in public.

"Wait, you don't know the full story about this. Ask Genos about it or Saitama!"

"Cape Baldy? What does he or Genos have to do with this?" asked Sitch.

"Over a month ago, a child was kidnapped in order to get to Garou. The former puppet master of the Monster Association, Gyoro Gyoro must have been pulling the strings to get Garou back to their side. He was forced to fight and feed to survive. You can't punish him for that!"

"There was no report of a missing child."

"Because it happened that day and the rescue was that day too!"

"What does this mean, you will have me quarantined? Are you aware there was no facilities that can restrain me?" said Garou. He then turned to the others in the room. "Do you really think twenty men could stop me? None of them are heroes by the way… and I doubt it would have mattered either."

"Is this a threat?"

"No, a mere warning."

"Garou, please, don't make this any worst!" begged Silverfang. "Has Genos offered a report of the incident?"

Sitch shook his head no. "Since there was never a report of a missing child, the Heroes Association never put out notice. Since we didn't, no report was needed."

"Then ask him to write one!" snapped Star. "God, you think you would believe us by now?"

"About that, Star, we have become aware of your bias towards Garou. Until farther notice, you are no longer to be paired with him, or to be seen with him."

"Excuse me?" Star demanded. "He's my partner in this. You think I am bias because we train and work well together?"

"Sitch this is going too far." Said Silverfang. "The two have done well under each other's guidance."

"Yes, and her job was to keep an eye on Garou. Keeping him out of trouble and keeping to the rules we set out for him. She didn't."

There was an awkward silence in the room. Garou's fists clench in anger, his teeth bared as unsettling noises began to escape from him. "I don't appreciate being using as some sort of an excuse for **_the Heroes Association to flex what little muscle they have_**!"

Star saw him swelling up, she was quick to try and settle him down once more and whispered. "We will clear this up soon, I swear."

The room tensed, the twenty men were on edge, as Garou grew bigger before their eyes. Yet, a collective sigh was given as Garou took deep, cleansing breaths and settled "And that is why they are perfectly matched." Said Silverfang.

Sitch was taken aback by it all, but he must follow through with the rules he set out for them. "I still need you to come with us, Garou, until this is all sorted out."

"What do you want as proof?" demanded Star. "Do you want me to find the child he saved? Do you want me to find Genos or Saitama to explain everything?"

"Do what you must to prove the incident. Until then, Garou will be quarantined. We will have him remain with Puri Puri Prisoner until this is sorted."

Garou snarled once more, this time, far more demonically. "I'll clear this up, just give me some time okay? Go along for now, and try not to do anything to brash." She pleaded.

It was against his instincts. Garou would stand and fight for his freedom. This would have been the easiest battle for him to win too. And yet, he gave but a nod and agreed to go quietly. "You better have something for me to eat, I'm starving!" The twenty members of the association escorted him out of the room.

Before Sitch left, Star took hold of his shoulder firmly. "I STRONGLY suggest you let him eat something before taking him in. If not… I would be worried about who is put into quarantine with him."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- house rules.

It wasn't the best of situations.

Going into a prison was one thing. Going in hungry was another!

Despite the fact he did nothing wrong, what was done was beyond his control. Garou still found himself on the losing side, no matter what good he attempts to do, it appears his past will always come and take away his future. Normally, the prisoners get all rallied up when 'fresh meat' walks through the halls, yet, once they saw Garou. None of them dared to get close to him. They all clung to the back of their cells and waited for him to pass. He knew some of these men too. Garou remembers beating nearly half the occupants up when the Heroes Association turned to the criminals for help from the monster attacks.

Besides, he wouldn't be with these low lives. He has to be thrown in with the worst of the worst. Where the guards won't step in should something happen, until Puri Puri breaks out again. No, Garou was going to the no man's land of the prison. Pity for the inmates who have no idea he was coming…

Inside the prison block.

"Fresh meat coming it!"

"Oh yeah, finally, someone else boss can have and give us a break!"

"Oh yeah, boss likes breaking in the new boys, as long as they are cute enough in his books."

"Here's hoping for a young buck!"

As the massive door opened, the prisoners stepped back and waited to see who was the unlucky soul to enter. At first, there was no one there. Until the officers pointed inside. "In you go."

When he appeared, everyone's blood ran cold. Garou turned and entered the prison. The door froze as it tried to close back up again. With a flick of his tail, he managed to shut it tight. There was an odd silence among the convicts. Garou strolled past them without a word, he found a corner of the prison to call his own and claimed it. But first, he had to contend with this pain. He felt himself slipping again, his body began to expand and contract against his will, and he has to settle himself down. "No one bother me during meditation" he warned. With a quick flip, he embedded his feet into the bars, hung upside down and wrapped his wing around his body.

"Someone… want to get the boss."

"I ain't doing it…"

"Not it!"

"What's with the silence out there!"

Garou tried to drown them out, he needed to focus or else he would erupt. He couldn't do that here, not now. Yet he cringed the voice of Puri Puri Prisoner. "Oh? New workout equipment?"

He felt Prisoner's decent to the ground floor, he shook the place just slightly, but not enough to really bother Garou just yet. "Boss, it ain't no bag, don't go near it!" warned one of the men. Garou could feel him coming closer.

"I don't need this right now" he said to himself. However, his tail made certain, Puri Puri kept his distance and gave a warning snap to the S class hero.

"Oh that is it!" Garou sensed the punch coming. He managed to catch the fist as it came mere inches before striking him. Opening his wings, Garou peered out and glared. "Garou!" said a stunned Puri Puri

"Do you mind?" he said. "I am trying to meditate!"

What was suppose to be a gentle toss back sent Puri Puri across the room, Garou closed up his wings once more and continued his meditation.

"Boss, what do we do?"

Puri Puri gulped. "Stay the hell away from it!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- the evidence.

Star couldn't bear it.

How could the Heroes association not realize that Garou went through hell to save a child? It didn't matter anyway. There was work to be done, and she needed to find Genos or Saitama.

In the back of her mind, she preferred Genos, he would explain everything as if it were the utmost of urgency. Saitama on the other hand… not so much. She rushed to the abandoned distract once more, only to find Saitama walking to the supermarket once again. "Oh, hey." He said casually.

"Is Genos around?"

"Naw," he said. "Got busted up again in his fight a few days ago against some sort of evil washing machine. Why?"

"I need help, they imprisoned Garou!"

Saitama wasn't the least bit surprised. "Oh… why?"

"They told him not to eat monsters, and he did since he was forced to, trying to save that little boy from a month or so ago… remember?"

He appeared to think it over for a moment. With a roll of her eyes Star said "I brought you that tuna that day!"

The light went off. "Oh, right!" he said. "Great tuna by the way."

"Enough about the fish! Look, no one believes the event happened. I need Genos to do a report of the event!"

"I could do one."

"No offence, you aren't exactly one for paper work," said Star. "Genos is very detailed orientated. I need that to get Garou out before someone or something pisses him off! Or worst, they sent him in hungry."

"Well, he did leave about three days ago, so, he should be back any time now."

"Great, have him call me the moment he gets back, please!" she begged.

Saitama nodded. "Sure… what's your name again? Cher?"

"Star! Shuriken Star! Here" she gave him one of her own shuriken stars in hopes it will help him remember. He tucked it into his pocket and kept on his journey to the super market. Star knew the only other thing she could do was to find the kid, but, would the kid remember a trauma like that? Or would she dare try to have a child recall it?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – The hunger pains.

The prisoners kept rather quiet, much to Garou's surprise. He finished his meditation for the time being. For now the pain and the rebellion of his body settled how long it would last he didn't know for certain, at least it was quelled. Meditation helped calm him down, and allowed him to focus on healing. He was quick to flip down off the wall, stretch himself out and take in the sight of the prison once more. But now, there was a new problem. His stomach growled. The roar of his belly stunned the other prisoners. "He sounds like he has a demon in him!"

"What makes you say I don't?" said Garou.

The men were staying well back from him, guarding them all was Puri Puri. "You don't touch any of my boys, do you hear me?" Puri demanded.

Garou smirked. "I won't want them anyway." The place was rather large for a small amount of men. He could train within the walls, but first thing's first. "Where's the food?"

The prisoners froze. "Food? We get it three times a day,"

"Yeah, but I'm hungry right now. I need to eat, if I don't eat. Well it's not good for the people around me." Garou began to pace, his sense of smell tried to pick up any whiff or hint of sustenance. But he was disappointed. "I thought they would know better than to keep a monster hungry."

He turned to Puri Puri. "You guys house monsters here? I can taste them."

Puri gulped. "Low ranked ones. Barely even wolf class down below, why?"

Garou smiled. "I'm getting a snack."

He approached the door that took him into the prison. With one hand, he opened it effortlessly, breaking the locks within and walked out without anyone confronting him. Garou venturing down the hall peering into the cells, making certain they were all human and no monsters. Puri wasn't lying, they were kept down below and away from the other inmates.

He found them, just as Puri said. Kept under the prison grounds, out of the light and hidden away. The place was bleak and dark, barely enough light to see. But the monsters tend to be fond of the darkness. Garou made his way down into the dark depths, the monsters were peered out from their bars and saw him.

"The hero hunter! It's him, it's really him!"

"I can't believe it, he did it! He became one of us!"

"Good on you kid!"

Garou reached the final step and took in the room. The monsters were cheering him for becoming one of them, and yet they anticipated on him releasing them and getting revenge on the humans above. However, Garou smiled. "Oh, don't be congratulating me yet." He said. "There's a side affect you should know about this…" His eyes began to glow, as he licked his lips with anticipation…

Upstairs.

No one dared to move, no one dared to say a word. Puri Puri prisoner was the only one brave enough to approach the front door… only to hear the screams. They shrieked in terror one monster even managed to escape, but ran for its life. A rat type creature desperate to escape, he didn't make it down the hall when something moved faster than it! Puri gasped as he saw the whole thing. The rat creature knocked off it's feet, and Garou blocking its path to freedom. The thing tried to scurry backwards in hopes of avoiding the former hero hunter. Yet, Garou was too fast for it. Puri Puri covered his mouth as he watched the poor monster get pulled up onto its feet and then stuffed into the mouth of Garou, worst still. He swallowed him whole! Puri Puir was quick to move away from the doors as Garou returned. He toyed with the rat beast in his jaws, letting the tail linger out until he turned to the prisoners. In one slurp it vanished. In a single gulp the creature vanished down his throat, and yet his body never contorted or became misshapen from the feast. Garou appeared just as he came in!

"He could give Pig God a run for his money!" muttered Puri.

As effortlessly as he opened the door, he closed it again. Turning to the prisoners, he muffled a burp before stating. "You don't have anymore monsters here." Garou announced. Yet he gave a disappointing sigh. "They weren't that filling anyway."

"He… ate them… all of them?"

"How? I mean… how?"

"It's impossible!"

Garou smirked as the prisoners continued to fear him. Puri Puri however didn't appreciate his antic. "I have had enough of that smirk mister!" he warned. Garou turned to face Puri Puri "Yes, that smirk you are making right now. That is not how we do thing around here! You can't walk in here and eat whatever… or whoever you want!"

His smile only grew, and just for show, he flipped off Puri Puri Prisoner for the pure hell of it. "I just did. And it was the lesser of two evils. Either I eat… or I EAT. Is that understood? You won't want to see me hungry Puri Puri. I am not a pretty sight when that happens. Be grateful that I fed, I would hate to be in your shoes otherwise."

"You aren't a pretty sight now."

"Original." Garou then felt the pain return. His left shoulder began to pulse and protrude oddly, but he was quick to settle it down. He decided he would sleep off his snack. He found a comfortable cell and turned in for the time being. He knew though, Star would come through. It won't be long now…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Troubles.

Star was flustered, at first the conversation went well. She introduced herself and everything, despite the fact she was an A Class hero, things got difficult very quickly. "Miss, I was wondering if your son could help me with something…"

"Tareo? What can you possibly help a hero with?"

"It's my friend, he's been imprisoned due to an event involving your son. I need him to write or speak with the heroes association about the incident with Garou…"

Instantly, the woman's face soured. "That beast! No, my son has nothing to do with him, you need to go."

"Please, it's an emergency…"

"I said stay away from my son!"

"Miss, please, I need his help. My friend is in trouble and others will be too if…"

"No, it was because of that monster, my son was taken! He still cries about it, he hasn't gotten over the trauma, and I want nothing to do in helping you or that… that… THING!"

"His name is Garou, and he risked his own life to save your son!" Star snapped back. "Forget it then, tell Tareo that I will return his book soon. He lent it to Garou,"

"Big Brother!?"

Tareo appeared out from behind his mother. "Is he here? Big Brother!"

"I said get inside!" the mother scolded. "What would you get mixed up with something like that? That thing is a monster!"

"He isn't!" Tareo muttered. "He's my big brother."

"You need to leave, now" the mother said bitterly to Star.

She was reluctant, but left anyway. The day was nearly over, she will have to pull an all nighter or at the latest try again tomorrow if need be. No doubt he will be starving if she doesn't move quickly. She decided to make one more pass by Saitama's house, with a quick knock on the door, she found no one was home. "Just my luck," she sighed.

It was getting late, and tonight… tonight was something Star dreaded. She would do this every year, the anniversary of her family's death. She would go out and drink in their memory, she thought for a moment that perhaps, this year, she would have someone with her for company and comfort. But that won't be happening anymore. She went to the nearest bar in City Z, and ordered four beers. She took them to a table and placed three near her and one was for herself. "To dad, Knuckle and Street. My father, my brothers. As our family mottos says. When we fight together, we fight as one. If you stand alone, fight till there are none!" With that she took her drink.

Star never liked beer, the taste of it wasn't that enjoyable. But she did it for her father, it was his favorite brew to relax with. She made certain to have a drink on his behalf every year.

Star finished her drink, when she felt a presence lingering beside her. "Brawler's family motto huh? We got more in common than you think!" It was Tank Top Master. Of course, the Tank top crew was here. "I use to look up to the Brawler of City B, long before there was the heroes association he fought off monsters as best as he could. His sons took up the cause too. How do you know of them?"

For a moment, she thought Tank Top Master would have known the truth after the last S Class hero meeting about Garou, but then, she remembered, he wasn't there. So, Star smirked. "He was my father."

The looks on their faces were almost worth coming into this particular bar. Tank Top Tiger's jaw dropped. "You? You're a Brawler? No!" he protested. "A Brawler doesn't do what you do. They don't go making friends with a freak like Garou! They don't betray humanity by trying to humanize a beast like that!"

"Tiger, enough" said Tank Top Master.

"You know… I get it… I reaaallllyyy get it." She said. "I so get why Garou kicked your asses. And I don't blame him the least bit."

"What did you say?" said Black Hole.

"So called Heroes… become heroes for the sake of helping others. Some do it just for the praise and credit… Some do it… to push others around. It seems to me, sometimes a hero isn't all what they are cracked up to be. They just become glorified bullies."

"You may want to lay off the beer there Star, before you say something that could get you in trouble." Warned Tank Top Master.

Star only smirked. "You guys may know OF my family, but you don't know the whole family motto." She paused and toyed with her empty beer bottle. "Stand your ground, even if you stand alone. Fight for what is right in your heart and it won't steer you wrong…" The last part she stared at the gang. "Stand up for your friends, when you know they do the same for you."

"You're taking about Garou, aren't you?" demanded Tank Top Girl.

"He is no friend, he is NO ONE'S friend in case you haven't noticed. Garou only does what he wants and what makes him stronger. You are nothing to him, you do know that right?" said Tank Top Master.

Star shrugged. "And honestly, I don't give a damn if that's the case. I am like him in many ways. I have been alone most of my life, I have yearned to be stronger each and every day just so I know I will survive. And every once in a while, I like to see a monster win. Not all fight for the sake of destruction, some fight for the same things we do. Their homes, loved ones, we aren't too far apart from them."

The crew looked sick to their stomachs. Tank Top Tiger then said something that no one expected. "Hm, looks like the monster took the wrong Brawler from this world."

The room fell silent, Star placed her beer bottle to the side before she stood up from her seat and approached the Tank Top crew. She stood over Tank Top Tiger, leaned down and said. "Care to say that… one more time?"

Tiger smiled as he stood from his seat. Despite the fact he was a good foot taller than her, Star wasn't the least bit intimidated. He made certain to get in her face to ensure his words were clear as a bell. "Looks like…" before he could finish. Star grabbed him by his belt and threw him threw the window! The whole crew sprang to their feet as Star followed him out through the shattered glass. Tiger was cut up pretty good, but that wasn't going to stop her.

"Get up" she said.

Tiger refused.

"GET THE HELL UP! ON YOUR FEET!" she demanded.

The rest of the crew came out, some helped Tiger to his feet, Tank Top Master came between the two. "Let's let cooler heads prevail here," he insisted.

"Then apologize to me!"

Tiger cleared the blood from his lip, he glared at her but didn't utter a single apology. Instead, he spat at her feet. "You can't control your boys, Tank. Teach them some respect or I will personally beat it into them,"

Tank Top Master smirked. "Oh, I would like to see you try. You certainly act like him you know. Garou has been a terrible influence on you."

She smirked. "Oh darling, I've always had this mean streak, it kept me going when I lost everything. Besides, if I were Garou, I would have knocked the lot of you senseless by now. I could too, you know."

Tank Top Master smiled. "Go ahead and try!"

Star began to turn away, but quickly turned back around and struck Tank Top Master. Not with fists, but mere jabs at his body. 10 shots in total, none appeared to have bothered him the least bit. "What that it?" he demanded.

She smiled; with a single finger she nudged him back. He couldn't stop himself from falling, letting alone breaking his fall. In fact, he couldn't move! Star smiled as Tank Top Master fell into the broken class, with his arms still crossed. "Yeah, that is all."

However, the rest of the crew didn't take kindly to the insult. They gathered around her, ready to fight. Star shrugged to them all and said. "If it's going to be like this, then it's going to be like this. I am sure my father would be THRILLED to see me kicking your asses tonight!"

"Your father must have been upset he got a girl that's too soft to hold up to the Brawler name!" said Tank top girl.

"You're the first to go down, bitch!" Star warned.

"You can't take us all on. Your pet isn't here to help you!" said Tank top Hatter.

Star sneered "He is not my pet, he is my friend, my partner and I don't need his help!"

Star was surrounded, despite the odds not being in her favor, she recalled what her father always said when outnumbered. "When surrounded, don't move at the first flinch. It's usually the decoy. Look for the ones with strength and assume they will strike first." Luckily for her, she knew the two who would be brash enough to do so.

She kept cool, but there was one little thing she could do to throw them off their game. With a deep breath, she roared and pumped herself up by shouting. "BBBBRRRAAWWWWLLL!" at the top of her lungs as deep as her voice could go. It was the family battle cry, and it was always done when they went against the odds. This time, it worked. The tank Top crew didn't expect such a sound to come from her, and it startled them.

It was time to strike!

Tank Top Black Hole was the first to drop. A stiff elbow to the face and fist to the gut set him back. Then she landed a stiff palm shot to Tank Top Tiger, right in the gut. She followed up with a knee to the chin. But she didn't let him drop. Instead she managed to grab his arm, swing him just enough to propel him into Tank Top Girl. He smothered her against the sidewalk pinning her down for the moment. That left six more. Star charge at the six, she moved nearly too fast for them to act, but just as she was in striking range, she suddenly back flipped just as Black Hole came barreling through. He took out his own teammates. Star landed on her feet as the Crew was down. But she stood ready. Slowly, the Tank Tops got to their feet once more. They were just embarrassed and now, they are going to be out for blood.

Star was too!

"You want more, fine! Come on then!" she yelled.

Taking her stance she waited for them to move, the Tank Tops began to gather before converging towards her, yet suddenly, they stopped. Their eyes widened in shock as they began to back away slowly.

"Wait, I thought it was…"

"He was! Just this morning, wasn't he?"

"Why the hell is it here?!"

Star didn't need to look over her shoulder, she already knew he was there. He said nothing as he stood next to her and then, he stood before her. Garou blocked Star from moving any closer. "OOoo, you need your monster pet to protect you!" laughed Tiger.

Star was about to go for the attack, yet of all people to stop her, it was Garou. His arm blocked her from going forward. "Not tonight," he said gently. He turned his head oddly to the side. "This is the last time I save you." Garou announced.

"Ooo, needs her pet to save her does she?" snickered Tank Top Black Hole.

Garou gave a demonic roar to the Crew "I was talking to you idiots!" With that he turned, his wing arched over her whisking Star back and away from the Tank Top crew. "Let's go"

She didn't want to leave, after all it was her fight. But tonight… tonight wasn't the night to spill blood. Despite the fact she already did so. Still, she was reluctant to leave, but chose to. They were barely down the street when for the first time in years. Star began to cry. She refused to let Garou see her in such a mess. But he never stared down, never asked her what was wrong. He kept her close to him, and continued to walk the streets until she settled down.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Prison Break.

He couldn't rest, especially since it was two in the afternoon. His snack from earlier didn't keep him satisfied either, and he was looking to eat again sometime soon. Worst still was the throbbing that grew, he has to get out of here in case he cannot control himself anymore. But something caught his attention. A familiar presence was approaching the area. The massive metal door opened and screeched as Sitch and many of his officers entered the room. "To your cells!" the guards called. Everyone went into their cells, yet Garou walked out of his.

He leaped down and met with Sitch with a sarcastic bewildered shrug of his shoulders. "What did I do this time?"

Sitch turned to the guards who only gave a nod. "It… has come to my attention that you have eaten some of your fellow prison mates." He said. "And yet, you are no worst than before… You also… stayed in the prison despite the capacity to break out at any given moment."

"Ah, you noticed." Smirked Garou. "And to think, I though you'd all assume I would just bust out of here at my own convenience… I was tempted!"

Sitch cleared his throat. "We have been given an update by one Caped Baldy of all heroes. We took the matter seriously for he never reports his heroics,"

This surprised Garou. Saitama wrote on his behalf? "We also got confirmation from one Genos on the matter at hand, he confirmed everything that happened and we… we have decided to release you."

He was almost at a loss for words, but, decided to have a little fun. "Ah, I see. Well, I am starting to like it here. The food isn't too bad… could use more of it though… A LOT more. As well, I think I am making new friends…"

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE SITCH!" shouted Puri Puri Prisoner.

"So it appears. You are released back into the custody of Silverfang,"

Sitch turned to leave, but Garou wasn't done. "I still need a babysitter?" he demanded of him. "You know damn well I could go out on a whim here and destroy this city, everyone in it if I wanted to. But, is your city destroyed?"

A deep sigh came from Sitch. "You have to understand, the pressure we are under…"

Garou sneered. "You know nothing about being under pressure," he said. "You have no idea what hell I go and live through each and every day like this. Nothing is easy for me, nothing has ever been easy for me but martial arts, and I can't quite do that as well anymore. If you insist on keeping me on a leash, I have some demands of my own to make."

There were looks exchanged among the men of the Heroes Association. "What kind of demands?" asked Sitch.

Later.

He walked out a free man, for the time. Yet his appetite was getting the better of him. "Time to hunt," he said with a satisfying lick of the lips. Garou took to the skies and searched for something meaningful to eat. It didn't have to be large, just enough to time him over until tomorrow. The prison only held 6 monsters at the time, they weren't that big or that strong, most were merely a mouthful. Yet as he looked, one caught his attention.

In the heart of City Y, there was something going on. If Garou didn't know any better, he swore there was a strange looking frog causing trouble. Landing on a rooftop, he peered down and saw this thing, lashing its tongue. A strange neon blue and black colored frog man was causing the chaos. "Come on pretty ladies, give birth to my brood!"

Garou rolled his eyes and muttered. "Always the nut job."

Men would step in, trying to stop it, but it was too strong for them. Garou swears he has seen this thing before. In fact, he was certain this monster surrendered itself to King to avoid a beat down. But how did it get out of jail? It didn't matter, it was here and Garou was hungry.

He got there just as the creature wrapped its tongue around a woman's ankle. Slowly he dragged her closer to him, laughing about as to how the woman would be the first to bare his brood offspring. It never noticed Garou landing behind him, at least, not until his shadow blocked every speck of sun from the creature.

It must have known who was behind him, it was quick to release the woman, fall on its knees and beg for its life. "Please, King, don't hurt me, I am sorry. It was all a miss understanding! I'll go back to jail!"

"King? Naw, not today. And you won't be going to jail."

Slowly, the frog monster looked up. When its eyes came upon Garou, it smiled. "The hero hunter! I am honored to meet you… look at you, you have accomplished your dream!"

Garou growled. "Not my dream anymore, more of a curse. Now then, I suggest you start running."

The frog was surprised. "You… you are going to let me go?"

"Temporary. I got to have some fun in this too."

The frog began to trembled. "Wh… what do you mean? I thought you wanted to be a monster, you were on our side!"

"You have three seconds."

"But, you changed!"

"Two…"

"I don't understand!"

CHOP.

Garou ensnared the frog into his mouth, and slowly swallowed it down. Much to the cringe of those around him, the monster's legs dangling and twitching out of his mouth didn't help settle the minds around him either. He gave a satisfied gulp before noticing the stares of the people around him. "He's a cannibal! A cannibal monster!"

"But… he saved us from it" said the woman who was caught by the frog.

"Did he? Or was this a set up?"

He wasn't going to stick around and hear what the people had to say about him, Garou needed to find Star and let her know he was out. He would search for her most of the day, but only found her at night when she was verbally chewing out the Tank Top gang.

He waited on the rooftop across the street as she was inside a bar having a stiff drink. But he saw the three other glasses, was she with someone else? They remained untouched until he picked up the conversation inside. She was honoring her late father and brothers. Today was the day they died in the monster attack years ago. She didn't know her father helped inspire the tank top gang, but matters quickly changed as they questioned her for being around Garou.

She defended him, some things she said were just as Garou felt back in the day, but one thing she said surprised her greatly. "For once, I like to see a monster win."

Her words surprised him and farther more, she stuck to her beliefs as the Tank Tops called her out. It was Tiger who crossed the line, claiming the monster took out the wrong Brawler in the attack that killed her family.

He never knew she could have thrown a three hundred pound man through a window!

Such anger filled her. He could smell it radiate off her body, he felt her tense state only build as she took down Tank Top Master. Her battle cry nearly gave him chills. Never has he heard that out of her before! But the others felt obliged to avenge their fallen. She didn't even really fight the crew. She merely used their own momentum against themselves. With the exception of Black Hole and Tiger getting their asses handed to them. When they crew regrouped, and Star took her stance, she was ready to fight to the bitter end. Yet, he just got out of prison, and he wasn't about to let her go into one for this! Against his better judgment, he stepped in. He warned the Tank Tops he won't save them again from her wrath, with that, he escorted her away.

He knew it was bad when she started to cry. Star never cried in front of him, he hadn't seen her do it at all! She kept trying to hide her tears, but couldn't. "Melee" he said. "It's not a sign of weakness."

She froze for a moment, the tears suddenly stopped. "What did you say?"

"It's not…"

"No, before that."

"Melee" he said gently. "Hero names are for working, you are not Shuriken Star right now. You are Melee Brawler, and you are mourning the loss of your family."

She settled rather quickly afterwards, he didn't think less of her for shedding a few tears. They continued to walk in silence until she asked. "Did you get out on your own, or were you released?"

He laughed. "Believe it or not, for the first time ever Saitama filed a report."

She was stunned. So much so she froze in her steps. "Wait… HE wrote the report?"

"Apparently so, and the Association took it serious because he never files anything. Genos has also filed one and backed up his story. So, I was let go"

"Are we suppose to not be seen together?" she asked.

Garou smirked once more. "Oh, there's a meeting on that in a day. I had to give Sitch a reason to listen to me, and I made a few… requests."

Star was curious. What did he ask for?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- The association

"Slurped! One slurp and it was gone! Just… gone!"

The room of S class heroes gathered once more. Sitch called for the meeting to explain about certain… requests of Garou. He was going to run them by the heroes first before giving in to any of his demands. "I swear he could rival Pig God!" Puri Puri explained.

Pig God paused for a moment from his feast, he turned and glared at Puri Puir before going back to his bag of snacks. "He has eaten quite a lot of monsters, and yet he appears no worst for wear after the incident a month ago." Said Genos.

"You were there, weren't you?" asked Atomic Samurai.

"Indeed I was, I witnessed most of what happened. But I didn't see who did it to him; he speaks of the monster named Gyoro Gyoro. She pulled the strings in the monster association. It has come to my attention that she made and manipulated the King of the Monsters Orochi. She was trying to turn Garou into the new king by feeding him parts of the old one."

The room went silent. "That explains his creepy look. Then again, he was creepy to begin with," muttered Metal Bat.

"So, what are we doing with him now? If he has the potential to become the next Orochi, how do we deal with it as a threat?" asked Child Emperor.

"That… is why we are here." Sitch came into the room, followed by Garou of all people.

"You let him in again! Don't you ever learn!?" demanded Tatsumaki.

"This is getting a little old now, Sitch," said Darkshine. "Even I can agree to that."

"Enough, all of you. Garou has given us his word that he will not be seeking out heroes to hunt, he is far more concerned with the monsters and his… ahem, appetite."

"So you are just going to let him eat monsters and get stronger for it? Yeah, good plan," growled Zombieman.

"I got to go with Zombie on this one, what the hell are you thinking?" demanded Atomic.

Garou however, took the floor. "My actions are just that, mine. I am far more aware of your feeling towards me. But you also fail to see me as a potential comrade in a fight." He began pacing around the table, nearly sizing up each of the S heroes. He stared down at the table oddly, in his mind he went over their power, skills and weaknesses. He has memorized them all. "You are aware of my… talents. I know nearly everything about the people in this room. I have conducted and trained in combating them should I have ever come to blows with any of you. But, I also know how to use your skills, with my own for efficient combat."

"So… you want to be a hero?" asked Child Emperor.

Garou laughed. "You can take that title and shove it"

"Then what do you want?" demanded Metal Bat.

Garou paused. "Purpose" he said. "There are conditions I have requested. One, I am considered your equal. Second, Shuriken Star is promoted to S Class. Third, you don't attack me. I don't attack you. Lastly, I get my freedom."

"You can't be serious! You want us to treat you as an equal! You haven't proven yourself to us," said Atomic Samaria.

"And who is this Star person? A nobody Class A hero." Said Tatsumaki.

"His demands are not extravagant, nor are they out of the realm of possibly. We are going to be talking about this in the upcoming week. We are strong considering this option for Garou…"

"Like hell you are!" protested Atomic. "The cocky kid has no right to claim on being on our level, let alone bringing along his little girlfriend with him for a promotion…"

"Shuriken Star has proven time and time again through her own actions that she is capable of handling difficult situations. Consider this, she is constantly keeping at bay a level dragon threat to the population…"

"I can remedy that easy too, five minutes is all I need!" said Tatsumaki.

Garou snorted. "I wouldn't need that long for you."

"You want to take it outside freak boy!"

"Enough!" Sitch scolded. "These are mere options. We will wait the week and see what happens and how to act. In the mean time, we are asking not just the S class, but all class heroes to leave Garou be. No vengeance, or violence."

"Oh sure, take the fun out of that" muttered Garou.

"You want to be attacked?" asked Darkshine.

"I like to keep my skills sharp. Beside, I don't quite know the extent of this… phase I am going through."

"Garou, please," begged Sitch. "We will meet again in one week."

As the room emptied, Atomic Samurai stood up and confronted Garou. He looked him over from head to toe, but gave a defiant snort. "I could end your life here and now if I wanted to." He said.

Garou smirked. "I just ended your when you were talking."

Atomic paused, until he felt something on his neck. With the rub of his hand, he took off black ink. Garou held in his hand a black marker and grinned. "You let your guard down."

"You arrogant…" reaching for his sword, Atomic nearly drew it, but was stopped when Silverfang came between them.

"Enough, both of you!"

Atomic Samurai reluctantly backed down. "I will make an example out of you yet, Silverfang cannot protect you forever."

Garou glared. "I don't need his protection. He's merely protecting you from me."

"We'll see…"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – All out.

Star stood there, stunned to the news as Garou and Bang returned from the hero meeting. He explained everything to her, and how one of his conditions was she be promoted to S Class. "YOU DEMANDED WHAT?!"

Garou was taken back by her reaction. "What? What's wrong with demanding you be promoted? If I am going to be on the same level as the S class, I want my partner to be with me! I doubt they would want an A Class hero looking out for a level Dragon threat, they want a S Class for that!"

She shook her head to it all. "It's not how it works…"

"Screw how the system works, Star, you have played by the rules, where the hell has it gotten you? We have the means, and so far, the deck is stacked in our favor for once." He paused. "Why shouldn't you be given a chance to succeed?"

The conversation was interrupted when Silverfang cleared his voice. "As much as I hate to admit it. Garou has the best intentions for your Star. The hero system is out of line, and no doubt with your past with Sweet Mask, getting to the S class would be all but impossible."

"I appreciate it, but still. I don't think I am ready for S class."

Garou laughed aloud to her words. "You don't believe that, do you? Look at what you put up with every day."

She was about to answer, until her phone and Fang's phone went off. An urgent call has gone out to all heroes. City P and city Q are under attack. Over five demon level monsters are being reported. "Time to go to work." She said.

Garou grinned. "Finally, something filling."

City P.

"We got a situation, I need help, and fast!"

"Got my hands full here with Pig God, hold out as long as you can Metal Bat"

"I can't… I can't, the damn bastard has my little sister!"

Star was listening in on her phone, as City P became priority over City Q. "We got to help Metal Bat." Said Garou.

"Really? Over Child Emperor and Pig God?" she asked.

"Family rule he abides by, besides. I'll send you to Child Emperor and Pig God… in fact…" Garou paused mid air. Pig God was just a few hundred feet below. "PIG GOD! CATCH A STAR!"

"Wait, what!?" Without warning. Garou took Star by the arm and threw her right into Pig God's belly. She landed and quickly bounced and flipped off of him.

"ASSHOLE!" she shouted.

But he was already gone, turning to Pig God she apologized. "I am SO sorry about that."

Pig God appeared oblivious. "Sorry about what?"

"He didn't feel a thing." Said Child Emperor. "Good thing you're here Star. I need you to pin down some snakes…"

Meanwhile.

"Let me go, let me go, let me go!" She kicked and screamed in the arms of a bird like man. Metal Bat was at odds, he made a promise to his sister to never fight in front of her. He won't expose her to violence, and yet she is in trouble and he is the only one here to save her.

The bird monster on the other hand licked its lips. "Mmm, sweet little girl. I am going to enjoy shredding you to bits!" It took to the skies with Metal Bat's sister in hand.

"ZENKO!"

He got on his communicator. "Tatsumaki! I need your help, please it's my little sis!"

"I'M BUSY!" she snapped back and cut off the communication line. Metal Bat wasn't about to give up. He will run to the ends of the earth for his sister, he would do anything for her. With his bat in hand he gave chase. Shouting all the way for the monster to return and fight him. He may have to break his promise to Zenko, just this once. But as hard as he ran, the birdman flew higher and higher, it was nearly out of sight. Metal Bat froze, out of breath and out of options. He was about to scream out in rage until he was plucked from the ground!

Something powerful coiled around his waist. He was about to smash whatever grabbed him when he saw a familiar cocky smirk. "What the hell!" he demanded.

"You're welcome," said Garou. Despite how far back Metal Bat was from the birdman, Garou caught up to it in a few short strides.

For a moment, Garou kept his distance while staring at the birdman, he didn't say a word or offer any hint that he was there to help. "What are you doing here? Why are you even here?" demanded Metal Bat.

"Star got called in, apparently, she needs to keep an eye on me still. So… I came with her. I thought this looked like fun,"

"Well that thing got my kid sister, we can't attack it."

Garou smirked once more. "Still keeping that promise I see."

"What's it to you!"

"Just making certain." Garou paused. "I got a plan, but you won't like it. Just be ready with the bat."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm about to do this." With a flick of his tail, Garou launched Metal Bat high through the air! Garou then sped ahead and went after the Pigeon man who held Zenko tightly.

It was time to have some fun.

Garou flew up above the monster before he began to dive, startling Pigeon man when he moved too fast for it to see. Time and time again, he would fly by, at the same time lashing at the monster making it flinch and pulling his feathers out. "Whoever is doing that, stop it! I saw this human first, it's mine!" it roared. Then, Garou came from behind. One stiff shot to the back of it, for Pigeon man to release Zenko. She screamed as she dropped from the sky. The bird monster turned.

"Hey, get your own human…. YOU!" the bird monster froze mid air upon seeing Garou. He merely turned and smiled as he dove after Zenko. Garou caught her in such a way that she couldn't see behind him. It was perfect too, just as she was caught he heard the sound of a metal bat being bashed against the monster's skull.

"Wait, I know you!" said Zenko.

"You do, hold that thought." Garou stopped mid air for a moment, until he snatched Metal Bat out of nowhere with his tail.

"Brother!" cheered Zenko.

"Sis… you're okay." There was look in Metal Bat's face, one Garou never thought he would see. Gratitude. He gave but a nod and flew them back to the ground. As they were released, Garou went back to the skies and ensured Pigeon man wouldn't be coming back.

He tasted like chicken.

Zenko noticed little tuffs of feathers floating from the sky. "Is it snowing?" she asked.

"Uh… yeah, yeah it is!" lied Metal Bat. When Garou returned to the ground once more, Zenko approached him fearlessly.

"I didn't know you could fly… wait… he looks different than the last time." She said.

Garou merely starched the side of his head as she spoke, what surprised him though was the fact she wasn't the least bit scared of him. "You okay here?" he asked Metal Bat.

Bat nodded. "Where are the others? I'll take Zenko someplace safe and rejoin…" he paused as his phone went off.

"Hero down! I got a hero down! Someone, please, help it's Star!"

Garou quickly took off once more. He had to find Child Emperor and Pig God…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- The wyrm god.

The little bastards were everywhere! Star was pinning down these small snakes as soon as they slithered out from their hiding spots. "How many of these are here!?" she demanded.

Child Emperor kept on his long, robotic legs. His computer was analyzing the situation but found it hard to determine how many snakes there were. "They keep coming and more are on the way. I wish Genos was here, he could fry them all!"

"Fry?" said Pig God as he was shoving the snakes in by the mouthful.

"Be careful, despite the fact that all these serpents look alike, they all have different venom!" warned Emperor Child.

He didn't need to tell Star twice. She took to higher ground, an abandoned car would do. With that, she got to work. Throwing as many as her shurikens as she could, she managed to hit every serpent in the head, severing it from the body. Yet the more she did that, the more the serpents came out of hiding. It became impossible to hit them, there were too many and not enough shurikens. Stranger still was the snakes began to gather. At first it was nothing more than a ball of them, until their bodies became hands and formed a giant head of a cobra. "I… am the wyrm king!" it said.

"Got anything for that? Something cold perhaps?" Star questioned.

Child Emperor was inspired. "Freeze it! Brilliant! Give me five minutes to make something. Can you two keep it busy?"

Pig God was already trying to eat more of the snakes that slithered out. But the task became too difficult for him. He couldn't quite reach the ground and the snakes learned he cannot grab them if they are too far from his hand. It was up to Star.

She took out a rope and her best shurikens for the job, the rope may not hold it, but it would bide them some time. She was trying to pick her mark, when the wyrm god spoke. "Oooo, I was told of this one… yessss… I was told of this one certainly…."

"Okay, that's a whole different level of creepy!" she said. There wasn't much time, the wyrm god was on the move and heading to Child Emperor. She threw her shurikens and used the flowing water, crushing rock technique to bind the rope around the wyrm god. It worked for all of three seconds. It broke apart and reformed! "Damn it," she growled.

"Emperor, is your plan ready yet?"

"I need more time!"

Pig God would attempt to stall. He stood before the wyrm god's path and grab whatever he could and eat it. But they were slippery and small. Too nimble through his fingers and he was unable to keep hold of it.

Star kept throwing her weapons at it. Aiming for the eyes, nose and mouth in hopes that it would cut it down. But the attacks were nothing. "Emperor…." She said. "We don't have a lot of…." She gasped.

The Wyrm god hid a small legion of snakes when no one was looking. She was bit in both her arms, legs and one managed to strike her side. "Star!" Child Emperor made the frantic call for help. "Pig God, don't eat anymore, I need the snakes for anti venom for Star!"

The wyrm god laughed and began to retreat slightly. The snakes he sent out have since rejoined the mass and hid among the others. "Oh, but which ones boy? Which ones bit her? The wrong snake will give the wrong poison won't it?"

It was about to lunge again, but it was quickly smacked down from a force above. Garou came in time to same Child Emperor. The moment he landed, his focus shifted. "Star!"

"I need the snakes alive, Garou, they all have different venom, I need to figure out which five bit her!"

Garou stared at the mass of serpent, which stared back at him bitterly. "You… were to be our king! You… are one of us, but you fight with them! How…. Disssssappointing." It hissed.

Garou knew what he needed to do, just as Zombieman arrived on the scene. "Zombie, I need you to help me."

Zombieman snorted. "Really? The great hero hunter…"

"Shut the hell up and help me!" snapped Garou. He then turned to Pig God. "I need you to take a seat… over by Star."

He was reluctant too, yet he waddled himself over and sat before her. Zombieman came to his side glaring at him oddly. "What do you want?" he demanded. But then noticed an uncomfortable look come across Garou's face. From the corner of his eye, Zombieman saw Garou's left arm oddly… melting. Or was it extending? He didn't know, the arm continued to grow, but it was gathering behind Pig God, and kept out of view of the wyrm god. Zombieman continue to watch on as Garou's arm went down into the nearest sewer drain.

"Zombieman" Garou whispered. "When I say so, you are going to do something that the others wish they would be able to do." Garou muttered below his breath. "Get your ax ready and make it quick."

Suddenly, a grin came over Zombieman. "Ooo, I am going to enjoy this aren't I?"

"Aren't you Lisssening to me!" roared the wyrm god. "You should be fighting with me, not against me! A single hero has already fallen, and the others will follow. Join me, Garou! It is what you wanted, it is what you dreamed of. We will destroy the heroes!"

"I had a change of plans." Erupting behind the wyrm god was Garou's contorted limb. It broke apart into larger, thicker serpents that quickly wrapped around the wyrm god's body.

"What, no! NO!" it protested. It tried to break apart but the grip was too tight. When Garou gained a firm grasp he turned to Zombie man.

"NOW"

With three quick strikes, he severed Garou's arm.

Garou winced as the limb severed, but it continued to encase the wyrm god. "Alright, now for the snakes!" cheered Child Emperor.

Garou had other plans. He approached the encased wyrm god, his body began to contort and grow. He swelled up, doubling then tripling his original size. None of the heroes spoke as he continued to grow. When he stood taller than the wyrm god, Garou struck! His mouth widened, he quickly ingested his own severed limb and the wyrm god with in. As quickly as he consumed it, he began to decrease in size until he was back to his regular state.

As he did, his left arm reformed, good as new. He took in the whole monster, and every serpent it had. "What did you do that for! Star needs those snakes!" protested Child Emperor.

He didn't answer him. Garou went right to Star, who was having difficulty breathing. He took her off the car and set her on the ground. Her heart was slowing down. There wasn't much time. Coiling his tail around her chest, he started compressions.

"One, two three." He would mutter. He kept her heart beating, just long enough for the wyrm god to digest.

Child Emperor could only watch as the head of Garou's serpent tail shake and shutter. Then with its fangs arched it bit into Star's neck on the left side. He kept up with the compressions in hopes she would breath. Her breaths were getting shallower. "I need someone to do mouth to mouth!"

Child Emperor didn't have the lung capacity. Zombieman didn't have the airflow. Pig God couldn't reach. Garou knew his breath would be too strong, he could burst her lungs "Someone!" he begged.

He came running, as fast as he could, Metal Bat rushed on to the scene. "What do ya need?" he said.

"Star needs air, NOW!"

Metal Bat was quick to get to work. He began mouth to mouth as Garou continued the compressions. They went back and forth between air and compressions, until two minutes passed. She gasped.

Star finally gasped for air on her own and breathed. Child Emperor checked, she wasn't out of the woods yet, worst still, where the serpents bit her, started to become infectious. "We got to get her to a hospital." He said.

"She needs the hero hospital. City H" said Zombieman. "Go, we can handle…"

Garou was already gone with Star in hand.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Lecture.

The hospital was getting full. There were heroes all about waiting their turn to be treated from the latest monster attack. However, as the room was in chaos, everything came to a stand still when he walked in. Garou entered the hospital with his wing wrapped around his body. Despite their injuries, the heroes rose in case a fight was about to occur. But then, his wings opened. He revealed Star in his arms, chattering her teeth, unable to keep warm. He turned to the closest nurse. "Please, I need help"

At first, no one knew what to do, what to say to him. Yet, one doctor rushed to him. He looked over Star, checking her eyes and temperature. With a nod, he waved Garou forward. "With me,"

He followed without question. Star was taken to a room down the hall and given a bed. Her temperature was dropping, her breathing became troublesome once more. The infection was starting to spread. The doctor called for the nurses to assist as they got her on fluids, and air machine and heart monitor.

He only stood there watching from a distance. Despite his appearance, he was relieved that the doctors took his plea seriously. When they did all they could, they turned and faced him. They were all terrified, every last one of them. Despite his act, none could bring themselves to speak or offer any words of comfort to him. They just stared at him and slinked out of the room. Garou remained. He went to her bedside. Her arms swelled up, as did her legs, her torso bruised and infected. The medicine wasn't working! From the corner of his eye, he saw his scales separating from his regrown arm. Could this work? He was cautious as he peeled off the discards and began to place them around the bite marks. "If I am immune to this toxin, maybe there is immunity in the scales too." He said to himself.

There was no hesitation, he tore off parts of his discarded skin. With great care he wrapped her arms, legs and torso in the areas she was bitten. At first, it appeared nothing happened, until the scales reacted to her blood. It tightened around her, wrenching the toxins out through the bite mark and expelling them. He sighed with relief as the wounds were quick to heal over. The swelling went down nearly instantly, the infection cured. But then, her teeth chattered. She was so cold to the touch. The blankets were thick, but were not enough, he tried as best he could to keep Star warm. His wings couldn't fit over her any longer. He didn't dare try and move her out of the bed with all the wires attached to her. The best thing he could do was coil his tail around Star, binding her in the thick blankets and hoped it would retain the heat better.

Hours would pass, not a soul would enter the room. Doctors and nurses would peer in from time to time, but once they saw him, they immediately left. "They can't look past this can they?" he said. "They can't look past what I am, what I have become. Despite everything I have been doing for them, it's for nothing!" he growled.

He turned to Star. "I shouldn't have left you alone. I should have brought you with me."

"You should have left her a long time ago."

Garou sneered. Amai Mask entered the room with a bouquet of flowers, he set them aside for the time being yet his judgmental glare came upon Garou. He looked down at Star but shook his head in disappointment. "I tried to warn her about you."

"Shut the hell up."

"Remember what I said, should the day come when she is harmed under your watch. I will make your life a living hell? I meant every word of it. I will make certain you will never forget this day until you die. Quite frankly, I think that will happen sooner than later as well."

Garou snapped to his feet. "If you want to end this, name the time and place. I will take you on anywhere. I will be more than happy to end you where you stand this moment!"

"Tsk, tsk. Is that how is it going to be? You of all know that this isn't how it happens." Amai Mask dared to place himself inches before Garou. "No, the monster never wins. The monster always is beaten and destroyed."

Suddenly, a moan was heard. Star was coming too. Garou uncoiled his tail as she began to slowly open her eyes. However, Amai made his way to her bedside. "Mimi" he whispered.

Her eyes barely opened, she blinked a few times before saying. "The view was better in the coma."

It made Garou smile, Amai stepped back as Garou took to her side. "Hey… you okay?"

"Feel like crap, what happened?"

"I… I wasn't there," he explained. "Star… I am so sorry."

"Why? You can't be everywhere you need to be, we didn't know how serious the threat was. It's not your fault."

"Always the soft heart," said Amai.

"Again, the view was far better in the coma."

Garou smiled because she did. "Get some rest, you need to recover."

"You too," she whispered. Her eyes grew heavy again and she fell back asleep.

Amai however, was ready to leave just yet. "Perhaps you should leave so the doctors won't be so terrified to enter the room. Why don't you just got back to the dojo and be babysat by Silverfang. For that matter…"

"How about you shut the hell up!"

The new voice startled Garou as he looked and saw Metal Bat standing in the doorway. "For that matter, how about you go back to your movie set while the real heroes here pay their respects and see how their comrade in arms is doing. Go on, get. Or do you want a bed here too?"

Amai was surprised. "You and I have differences, but… coming to the defense of THAT!" he said.

"HE… helped save my sister." Metal Bat replied. "Now, you want a bed here too? Cuz I got the perfect way to put you in one."

Amai glared between the two. "I appears you have tainted more than just Mimi with your little act. I still don't buy it, not one second of it. I'll be leaving now. But I can assure you, I'll be back to check up on her." Sweet Mask left the room. Garou stood and gave but a small gracious nod to Metal Bat.

"Thanks…"

"Yeah, well…" Metal Bat trailed off, but he shook his head. "Why?" he asked.

"Why what?"

"You know why! Back before this all happened, when you were the hero hunter… Zenko… why did you save her back then too?"

Garou never thought about it before, the incident felt like a long time ago. He was fighting Metal Bat, when Zenko came between them. He knew the fight wouldn't continue, not after knowing the promise Metal Bat made to his sister. Garou walked away. He could have easily ended him, and did it all in front of her. But when he left, the monster Sludge jellyfish appeared and was going to take her away. Garou didn't hesitate and put the hurt on it, forcing it to retreat but leaving her alone. He never thought about it much until now.

"I… don't know," he said honestly. "Perhaps it was the fact she stood fearlessly up to me, the fact she cared more about you than her own safety. Perhaps, I respected what she did. But, I honestly don't know what to tell you."

Metal Bat nodded. "So… how is she?" he asked as he nudged his head to Star.

"Weak, cold, but alive. That's all that matters."

"Child Emperor was saying you changed again. You grew in size or something to devour that monster made of snakes, but changed back… you shouldn't be looking like this, should you?"

Garou sneered. "I rather no talk about it."

"Hey, I won't judge, again you saved my sis… you saved Star too. Child Emperor wouldn't have found the snakes in time. Wait… how did you…"

"Another time, please, leave me be with her. Tell Silverfang where I am, I won't be leaving here tonight."

Metal Bat nodded. "Hey, thanks again… you came through in a big way for me today."

Garou nodded as Metal Bat walked out of the room, but quickly returned with a doctor. "You need to check on my friend, the big guy with her, he ain't going to hurt you. That's his friend too lying in the bed. Make sure she is looked after!"

The doctor was nearly reluctant, yet since Metal Bat blocked the doorway and Garou stared at him, he had little choice. He checked over the charts, inspected the machine and the fluids. "Her temperature is raising steadily, it's good. The anti venom is taking its time kicking in, but it won't be long until the full affect of it occurs." Satisfied, Garou thanked the doctor and took his seat again next to Star. Once more he coiled his tail around her, bracing her enough to keep her body heat in but not enough to restrict her breathing.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Erupt.

Garou stayed at her side as long as he could. But he had to leave from time to time. What happened between himself and the wyrm god was not settling with him. The pains he has been battling have only gotten worst. He needs to find a place to settle himself down, but also out of the way of any civilians. The last thing he needs is to be blamed for a monster attack.

He looked to Star and whispered. "I'll be right back, I promise." Before leaving her bedside.

Meanwhile.

"Master, thank you again for the mock battle, I feel I have gotten stronger, but I know I am still a long ways to go from achieving your power."

Saitama gave an unusual smile. "Oh… yeah… but you have gotten stronger, well done Genos… Hey… who's that?"

From a distance, they saw him. Genos's eye zoomed in and saw the dark figure ahead. "It appears to be Garou… but according to his vitals, he is in great pain."

"Maybe we shouldn't bother him then…"

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

Saitama turned to Genos. With a sigh he said. "Okay, let's go see what's wrong with him."

#

Garou couldn't contain it, he couldn't bare the pain any longer. He felt his body rebel against him and started to grow. He felt the demonic serpents pull away from him, detaching themselves from his body and limbs. He was doing everything he could to keep them contained, but was unable to control them. He began to fall apart, becoming a massive monsters without guidance, without purpose… without a conscious. Then he began to see things, images of his past self haunting him, fighting him to take control of his body. He couldn't face them all at once, was this the source of his anguish?

"Oh…"

Garou froze when he heard the voice come from behind him. He turned and saw Saitama and Genos staring right at him. Genos appeared to have fired up his weapons, ready to take aim if need be. Yet Saitama kept calm. "Ease Genos, he's not attacking us."

Genos slowly lowered his arm, but then asked. "Garou… what is happening?"

"I… I don't know," he said. "I… I can't control myself. I keep trying to control it, but I can't!"

Saitama was silent as he began to walk towards Garou. The monsters attached to the body began to stare at him, watching with great interest. "How long have you been suppressing this?" Garou shook his head, he couldn't answer. "Okay then, come on. On your feet."

Dread began to fill the former hero hunter. "You… you're taking me to the Heroes Association, aren't you?"

"Naw, I am going to tire you out!" Saitama said. "So come on, do your worst!"

"Master…"

"Relax Genos, I think he needs to blow off some steam. So I suggest you step back. Garou? You want to do this?"

Garou couldn't answer, instead, his mind began to slip. He unleashed a demonic howl and charged right at Saitama! One strike sent Saitama flying down the canyon. Another sent him skyward. Garou had no coordination, no technique, nothing that was his style of fight. It was a pure all out assault!

Genos could only watch on as the battle went on for a full half and hour. In that time, Garou began to slow down. He couldn't keep up with his barrage, or attacks. Saitama was no worst for wear. Instead he merely nodded. "Yeah, just like the last time. The bigger you got the weaker you got, that happens when you are not in full control of yourself. You weren't were you? If you were, this would have at least been interesting."

However, Garou wasn't shrinking, he wasn't settling himself down. He appeared to try and rally himself out for another fight. When he charged, Saitama put an end to it all, one slap across Garou's face sent him flying into the canyon walls.

Genos was quick to investigate as he sensed the vials change in Garou. When the dust cleared, they found him. He was back to his normal size but unconscious. "See, he needed to be tired out. No doubt he's been holding himself back for some time now."

"Master, how did you know?"

"Huh? Oh… Well... I didn't really. I just remember you telling me Silverfang saying Garou was a lot stronger since the last time the heroes faced him. I was curious. Silverfang wasn't lying."

Genos was stunned silent. "Oh… What do we do now? Do we report this?"

Saitama thought it over. "No, he wasn't harming anyone. But I think we may have to do this every so often just so he doesn't erupt in a public place."

Garou suddenly moaned, his eyes opened once again as he found himself covered in rock and dust. "Wh… What just happened?"

Saitama leaned down smiling. "You needed a break, so I gave you one. Come on, up you get." Helping Garou out of the rock pile, he shook himself off. But he felt a little better. The pain was gone that he was battling, yet a new one was known. Stiffness, bumps and scuff marks covered his body.

"Did we fight?"

"Meh, not really," said Saitama. "You went a little berserk though, I was explaining to Genos it was like the last time you and I fought. The bigger you got, the weaker you got. But in this case it was more like you couldn't control your own actions."

"Shit…" muttered Garou. But then, he realized something. "Genos… are you going to report me?"

He was silent for a moment, yet Genos turned to Saitama. "What do you think Master? We are to report anything unusual with Garou if such an event were to occur,"

Saitama shook his head. "He didn't do this on purpose, I forced him. So, this isn't unusual… We were sparring!"

Garou gave but a small smile. "Thanks… I think."

"Hey, if you want to again, let me know. You make this almost fun!"

"I'll keep that in mind…" Garou paused. "I have a favor to ask of you. Don't tell Star about this, or anyone else."

Saitama nodded. "No worries, not a word, right Genos?"

Genos was a little reluctant, but agreed since it was what his master asked of him. After dusting himself off, Garou took off once more. He had to get back to Star.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – The meeting.

A full week would pass, despite the close eye he kept on her. Star wasn't much better. She would wake for a few hours a day, but fall back asleep when her energy was drained. Garou didn't want to leave her side, but was told he needed to. The doctors were still nervous around him, nurses wouldn't enter the room if they found him at the bedside. He would sometimes step outside through the hospital window and waited for the nurse to finish her rounds. It wasn't fair though. They ought to know by now he means no harm, he wasn't out to hurt those within the hospital walls either. He just wanted to be certain she was okay.

It wasn't long until others began to show up. Child Emperor dropped by to see Star and her healing progress. But more importantly, he wanted to see Garou up close. "I haven't had a chance to make notes about you, about what you did…"

"I am not a science experiment," he growled.

Child Emperor watched his words. "I mean… how could you have developed an anti venom? How is that even possible? Can your body really do all that?"

Garou snorted, and smirked slightly. "I guess so."

"Well, if you want help in seeing what you can do…"

"I'll do it myself, thanks. Why are you really here?"

Child Emperor nearly forgot. "Oh, that meeting Sitch wanted to talk about with you and the S class heroes…"

"I'm not going."

"But you have to be there!"

"I'm not leaving her!" he snapped back.

He startled the kid, and was quick to apologize. "Sorry, I can't leave her, not like this."

"She's been sleeping a lot. What if we get someone else to look over her? Someone you trust?"

"Silverfang needs to be at the meeting too, doesn't he?"

"It will just be a few minutes, she is going to be fine, this is a hero hospital and there are many near by if anything happens. Okay? If there's trouble just fly right back."

Garou sneered to the notion, but reluctantly agreed. After all, today could change not just his life, but Star's as well. With a nod, he took his leave. Exiting through the hospital window, he took flight to City A and the Heroes Association. Silverfang was waiting for him and opted to speak with Garou before the meeting. It was the usual mentor speech. Don't make waves. Don't say anything to anger the others and more importantly, don't tell them how easily he could be them all down. "Sure, take the fun out if it old man."

"Garou, be serious!"

"Fine!" he muttered. "But one word about me turning into this on purpose and I will not hesitate to snap back… literally."

"I know you are upset about Star, but she will be fine."

"It's not just that," he protested. "It's how the others are seeing me. I am to blame for what happened to her because I was helping someone else. Is that really part of a hero's job? To let others know when they screwed up? How I should have helped one person over that of another?"

"Garou…."

"If you ask me, this is a load of crap. I'm starting to rethink my options about this whole thing."

Garou decided to go inside, but Silverfang was worried. Has he been lured back to the monster's side?

In the meeting room One hour later.

"We have spoken with the board of directors of the Association, many are willing to give him a chance to be an outside help to us if and when the need is called for it. Garou has demonstrated his ability to take down a threat quickly, we have had far fewer casualties and damage done to the city. We see this as a great opportunity…"

"Opportunity or trap?" said Atomic. "I don't trust the snot nose punk, I don't trust the company he keeps either. Did you hear this Shuriken Star took down Tank Top Master and the Tank Top crew?"

The heroes whispered, muttering how Star was acting a lot like Garou.

"This isn't about her," muttered Garou. "We are talking about me, so shut up and continue!"

"I see the two are rubbing off on each other rather nicely. I don't like this, I don't like this at all Sitch." Said Atomic. "Not to mention you aren't addressing the real issue here. The more he eats the stronger he gets especially off of demon and dragon threat monsters. This isn't going to work!"

He then turned to Silverfang who kept oddly quiet. "What about you Fang? What do you have to say to this?"

"I have said all I could, and you know my stance on Garou. He is my student."

"Yeah, he is. You should have taught him respect for those stronger than him."

Garou laughed lowly at first, but then burst into a fit of it. "Oh, that is rich Samurai! That is hilarious! Take your own advice why don't you!"

"Your finest student, huh Silverfang?"

"Oh, if you really think that way I will be more than happy to demonstrate what I can do." Garou announced, but he quickly stopped himself. "But I suggest another time."

"Oh? Not mentally prepared are we?" Atomic Samurai stood up, he confronted Garou, nearly standing nose to nose with him.

"I warn you now Atomic, don't touch me"

However, Atomic did just that. He shoved Garou in the chest hard, partly to feel how tough his monster flesh is, and another to just piss him off. "Outside, you and me. Let's see if I can beat some respect into you."

Garou smirked. "I've already won the fight, you are in no condition to face me."

"We'll see about that."

"Gentlemen, this isn't why we are here!" protested Sitch.

"I suggest you let them get this out of their system now, or it may come to ahead when we need to work together," said Silverfang.

"Ooo, this is going to be good!" grinned Tatsumaki


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 the demon and the sword.

They took to the flat lands around the Heroes' HQ. Garou tried time and time again to convince Atomic Samurai not to go through with the fight. "It is not in your best interest, or do you really have a death wish?"

"Enough of your mind games, I have wanted a piece of you for a long time. I find it's unfair that Zombieman got to hack at you, but not me."

"I believe Garou is trying to warn you of something, Atomic. It's best to take heed." Said Silverfang.

But they were already outside, the heroes stood on the sidelines as Atomic Samurai grinned with delight. But sharing that same smile was Garou. "I never thought I would get the chance to have another hero hunt like this. Still, I already won. And my final warning to you is to stop this now before you regret it."

"Shut up and fight." Muttered Atomic.

"I guess there's no other choice, but just to prove a point… I won't hit you." Said Garou. "I don't have to in order to defeat you," Garou went one farther as he tucked his hands behind his back. The move infuriated Atomic Samurai even farther. They didn't move for the first moment, Atomic didn't take out his sword just yet and Garou was waiting for him to make the first move.

"Come on, get this over with!" shouted Tatsumaki.

Suddenly, a kick up of sand blew, blocked Garou's vision of Atomic. Yet he gracefully dodged an attempted slice from the skilled sword master. In return, he landed a strike of his own. It caught Atomic off guard as he felt something brush against his cheek. When he checked, it was black marker.

Garou's hands remained behind his back, it was his tail that made the marking. "I suggest you stop in less than two minutes, or you will die."

Atomic didn't take kindly to the threat. He began to get serious and attempted to hack Garou, or at least, leave him with a gash he will never forget. Each stride of his blade just missed its intended target. Yet there was one stride that managed to hit. Garou felt the sting of the sword across his left cheek where he marked Atomic. The swordsman smiled with delight. "Some fight you're putting up!" Yet as sweet as his moment was, Atomic Samurai began to feel weak very suddenly. He broke out in a sweat oddly. His face grew pail as he legs started to tremble. He fell to his knees and couldn't catch his breath. His hand suddenly grasped on to his chest.

"I didn't see Garou strike him, what's wrong?" asked Metal Bat.

"His vitals are dropping." Said Genos. "He's going into cardiac arrest!"

The heroes rushed to Samurai's side. They inspected him, seeing how or what struck him that is making his heart give out. Garou at first watched from a slight distance before he made his way over. He lingered over Atomic Samurai and merely stared at him with great disinterest. Garou turned over Atomic Samurai's right hand and exposed the red blisters on it. Suddenly, the S Class heroes were staring at him. "When I tell you not to touch me, it's for a reason," said Garou. "I ate a frog monster a while ago, highly venomous and was yet to finish digesting the poison from him. I tried to warn you, but you wouldn't listen." Garou leaned down, he stared Atomic Samurai in the eye as the hero gasped for breath and said. "Hm, I could leave you to die. Right here, right now."

"For the love of God, Garou!" begged Silverfang.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine," he sighed. Garou lifted Atomic Samurai up with his left arm. He began contorting his right index finger. The claw began to grow out of it and became finer and finer, nearly to the width of a needle point. When satisfied he stabbed Atomic near the heart!

"I KNEW IT!" screamed Tatsumaki. "You are SO DEAD!"

Before she could summon her power, Atomic snapped out of it. He breathed deeply and coughed aloud. Garou took his claw out from his chest and let him recover.

"Wait, you can make anti venom from the venomous frogs?" asked Child Emperor.

"I make my own anti venom. Any poison I eat, I can remedy myself."

"Impressive." Said Child Emperor.

"We'll I'm sick at looking at all of you. I'm leaving." Garou announced.

"We never settled on an agreement!" said Sitch.

He blew him off. "So what?" he said. "Truth is, I tried it your way. I tried doing what would be 'best for everyone' but apparently, I am still not good enough to be seen among you. I am SICK of trying to be the nice guy, I am sick of what you speak of me behind my back and yes, I know!" he said. He looked at each of the heroes and said. "You never see the stars in the darkness, do you? Hm, I don't want to be in your company. I don't want anything to do with the heroes association, after all. I'm not like you, any of you!" he paused for a moment. Calming himself down, Garou said. "None of you want anything to do with me. Or even encourage me to do something right for once…"

He took off like a shot into the sky. Atomic was slowly getting to his feet, yet still gripped on to his chest. "What the hell just happened?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – The choice.

Star was slowly coming too.

The room was a blur, but soon cleared after a few blinks. At first, she thought the room was empty, until she saw someone standing at the foot of her bed. "Garou?" she said weakly.

"You still ask for him… even after all this?"

Star rolled her eyes. "How come you keep coming back Amai?" she asked. "You and I are through. I am not going back, I am not your assistant, and quite frankly… I don't give a damn if the one you got now isn't working out."

Amai Mask didn't say anything at first, instead he merely stared at her with disappointment. "I thought for certain, once you saw the real Garou, you would have kept your distance from him. Instead, you insist on being at his side. For what? Why him? What has he done for you that I never did?"

Star smirked. "Is that what's brothering you?" she said. "Garou and I are a lot alike, in case you haven't noticed. We are both loners, we both endured hardships that not many others have seen. Also, he gets my name right. You never bothered to try!"

Amai Mask sneered. "Do you know why that is? I know many people, bad people who would LOVE to get their hands on a Brawler. I know of your family, and they are legendary to many, others consider them a plague. Your family has done great good in this world, and some don't take that kindly, especially when your family ruined their underground businesses. I was merely protecting you."

"I'm sure that is the case. But you keep forgetting, I am a Brawler, my family lives for the fight and we never back down from one either. You were saving face before your fans. After all, I am certain they wouldn't take too kindly to your rough and tumble assistant now would they? Especially when you focus more on your elegance and beauty."

"At least you understood that." said Sweet Mask. "But now, I am offering you a chance, to return to my side and we can rule the A class heroes! I know your skills are second to none, and I also know the reason why you stopped accepting the letters from the heroes association from the general public. Your image has been ruined thanks to that monster, Garou!"

"I never cared about what the people thought of me. As long as I did my job, I was happy. I am still happy to do my job, and even more so to have a partner I can trust in it all…"

"YOU CAN'T TRUST HIM!" scolded Amai Mask. "You can never trust something that vile! He is scum, he is a monster and heroes defeat monsters!"

"Yes, heroes defeat monsters." She said. "But heroes can also make them." She was getting tired again. "How about you leave now, I would like to rest."

Amai Mask sneered. "Very well, sleep well my Starlight. I know you will come back to me, sooner than later." He left shortly after. Star then turned to the window.

"He's gone, you can come in"

Garou was perched outside of the hospital window. He was quick to let himself in the moment Amai Mask left. "Hey," he said. Star saw something in his hand, a glass container that held a single flower in a small pool of water. With care he set it at her bedside.

"Hey" Star lifted her head slightly, when she noticed Garou's face. "How did you cut your cheek?"

He double checked the wound, it no longer bled but the marking was there. "Had a little disagreement," he took a seat next to her, she could see he was agitated. Something was troubling him. With what strength she had, her hand reached out to his arm. She was barely able to grasp it, but made certain that he knew she was listening.

"What's the point of all this?" he demanded. "No matter how hard I try, or what I do. It's not enough! It's never enough. I can't undo the past mistakes. I can't fix everything wrong with this world and I cannot change this!" he said and pointed to himself. "Why do I even bother?"

"That's a good question. Why do you bother? Why do you put yourself through this Garou?" she asked. "There has to be a reasoning for it, and it's beyond redemption. Why do you do this? Who are you really doing it for?" she asked.

He turned away from her for a moment. "I do it for you."

Star fell silent. "Me? Why?"

"Because, you have been the only one, the single person who has spoken the same to me since the day we met. You know of the struggle I face, you know the challenges I have had and what we have accomplished together… I felt good being around you. I felt I had a purpose, I felt… wanted."

Star tried to sit herself up, but he insisted she didn't try. "Garou…"

"This wasn't a pity party for me, what it?" he asked of her. "Did you feel sorry for me?"

"No," she said. "If I felt sorry for you, I would have bought you dessert that night we met and only dessert."

He smirked. "Yeah, that would have been a pity party, nothing but desserts!"

"I know what you did, I told you before too. People make mistakes, and they try to fix them however they can. Not everyone will see that, not everyone will want to. It is easier for them to focus on the darkness of a person than to see the light they are trying to bring into the world."

Garou chuckled. "Since when in hell did you become so spiritual?"

"Five minutes ago."

The two snickered. But Garou was quick to stop. "I don't want to be part of the Heroes Association." He said. "If they can't see me beyond this, than what the hell is the point?"

Star nodded. "I agree, for that matter. Why should I be part of it? I'm only in it to piss off Sweet Mask. We don't have to do this; we don't have to do anything. We can do whatever the hell we want too, if that's what you want."

He was surprised. "You would leave the association?"

"Bounty hunting pays a lot more."

He gave but a half smile. "Yeah, you and me. Bounty hunting… I like it."

"We won't be tied down by the rules, ranks or anything of the sort. I'm in if you are."

Garou smiled. "As long as I don't have to go to any more of those damn meetings."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – The notice.

"Please, there has to be something… ANYTHING!"

It was two weeks later when Star was released from the hospital. She went into the association herself and delivered her notice. Effective immediately, she was no longer Shuriken Star. "I am sick of this job," she said. "And I don't really approve of how things are run around here. So. I am going into business for myself. From here on, it's Melee Brawler. I have my own phone, here's my new number and if you do need help, we will come."

Sitch was caught off guard. "We?" he asked.

"Yes, we. Garou and I are partners, we will come to help if you need it. But for now, it's strongly suggested you stay out of the way."

Sitch couldn't accept this, how can he? "You were the only hero who would dare be around him. You do know that? Silverfang knew he couldn't keep an eye on Garou himself. Wh…why are you doing this?"

"You were given so many opportunities here Sitch. The fact that you couldn't stand up to the other heroes is one thing. Throwing Garou under the bus is another. Not to mention, and we have mentioned this many times before. You take anyone else side but him without asking for Garou's side of the story! He hasn't lied, even when he was hero hunting! When he said he was going to do something he did it just never to the extent he intended!" She paused. "I just wish you had the balls to stand up to the S class who kept bogging down the process. We tried doing it your way, we're now going to do it ours." She signed off on the last bit of paper work, ending her ties with the Association once and for all.

"But… How do we know we can depend on you?"

She smiled. "You don't. But I hope my work ethic speaks for itself. Now, if you will excuse me. We are going to work. Later."

Melee turned and was about to leave, when she saw Sweet Mask lingering. He heard everything, a small smile even crept over his lips. "You realized now being a hero is far too dangerous! You're coming back to work for me, aren't you? I told you being a hero is far more difficult than being my assistant," he said.

Melee walked by and flipped him off. "Go to hell,"

She didn't stay to hear what Sweet Mask had to say, she went outside and took a deep breath. It felt like freedom. No longer was she bounded by class ranks, the public opinion or the Association itself. She looked up, just as he landed. Garou smiled wickedly. "They didn't take it well, did they?" he asked.

"Nope!" she said with the biggest smile on her face. "Let's get the hell out of here."

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
